The Black Mamba
Note: Copy any of my code formatting, and I eat you. :3 The Black Mamba, known more commonly as just the Mamba, is a young magic user currently part of the Masked Ones (GGaD), friend of the Cheetah and the A.A.. Appearance Personality Backstory Story (Cosmic Perspective) Masked Ones' intro: Powers and Abilities He's extremely competent with Legos. Battle Statistics WIP Most of the Mamba’s weapons were made and/or adjusted by the A.A.. The Masked One wears gloves (of special material) with retractable claws. On both hands, the extension and retraction are separated between three fingers (his index finger, ring finger, and pinkie) and his other one finger (middle finger) and thumb. The former (three) fingers are used as regular claws, unrelated to him being the Mamba. However, he activates the claws on his middle finger and thumb separately—these claws are longer than the other three, sharpened, less used, resembling fangs, and are connected to vials of venom, which are in turn stored within special cuffs in his sleeves, which in turn are surrounded by even more material. The “fangs” of poison are much swifter and easier to maneuver due to the positions respectively, but mostly used only in tight situations, or for someone unsuspecting, due to the Mamba disliking having to potentially ask someone else for such toxins. It is also wired so it is harder to activate, needing more time and purposeful activation. He’s mostly still working on this, as he made it himself. Notable flaws are the limited activation, difficult activation, and the constant guard he has to be on when he activates it, lest he strike himself. After all, the venom is primarily composed of neurotoxins that often induce symptoms within ten minutes, and is fatal to normal mortals. In this way, he often times it so he strikes in the middle of the battle, when the adversary doesn’t notice, and helps him to his advantage. He also tends to not rely on it, due to the ten-minute or so mark, instead using it to weaken the other, and drag out the time if need be. He commonly uses the Butterfly Sword, a pair of blades easily concealed somewhere within his clothing. He usually resorts to hiding his primary pair inside his sleeves, but he also may have another pair in his boots. For his primary pair, he conceals them within the same scabbard when he does carry one; however, if he does carry the hidden pair, he likely separates them. He specializes in wielding them in pairs, but is proficient in wielding only one as well. This is most of the reason for his fighting style in close-quarters—spinning, rotating, and hard to trace, as well as his general habit of preferring to ambush rather than come in head-on. His Butterfly Swords have crossguards that are also specialized for easier grip from his gloves, and a latch-on for his gloves’ claws as well. His primary pair of such swords have a blunted edge about three-fifths the way down, in order to block proficiently and perhaps induce unconsciousness rather than death when he prefers. The second pair has no such blunted edge, made to kill. The Mamba sometimes uses guns, though he tends to think of the recoil as the gun trying to kill him, and thus prefers to not use them. As absolute last resort, he carries a raygun from the Cyber Sect somewhere on him (that was made/adjusted by the Catamount). It runs on battery and as such, only has a certain level/amount of energy before it needs to recharge. However, the energy travels at the speed of light and typically cannot be avoided, as well as being invisible to typical eyes, mortal or immortal. The higher the level he sets the raygun to, the more amount of energy is used, and as such, the less energy that may be used. On the average level, it is usually enough to stun—set to higher levels, it can be fatal to a mortal being, and stun an immortal. Relationships The A.A. Main article: The Apologetic Assassin They're...friends, maybe? They seem to be seen together, and the Mamba is reliant on the other for protection. He listens to what they say. The A.A., perhaps in an out of character manner, often teaches him (or tries to teach him) how to act, and how to be a good human being. Most of his manners and diligence to his duty comes from them. Relationship needs specification. '''The Cheetah' They're friends! The Mamba regards her with possibly one of the highest lights, and they play together. He sees her as a role model, in a way, and often acts more immaturely around her, and much less in paranoia. The Hyena The other's a strange, strange man, at least to him. He doesn't think the other gets his reasoning (which...isn't reasoning). The Jackal Tbh the Mamba should be dead at this point with how immature and incompetent he acts around the Masked Ones' leader. TBA 'Quotes' "I can cook. I can build and design. I can do stuff." --When questioned by the Wolf as to what he can do. Other *He plays with Legos. *He accidentally stabs people. Most of the time, though, it's less of "accidental" and more "psychotic". *One of the A.A.'s jokes for him is that most of what he does is "accidentall", something he isn't. **The Mamba does not understand this joke. *His bangs have once been described as dead fish. *Whenever he holds up a hand (left or right), his middle finger and thumb tend to shift downwards (see “Weapons” for more reference). *The Mamba is competent with sign language, but is not competent with signs' meanings. **Basically he will sign random things. Gallery The_Mamba.png Mamba.png Christmas_Mamba.png Feel free to add! Category:Male Category:OC Category:Work in progress